Amor desembrujado
by EmilyBlack88
Summary: El termino de una relacion siempre es un algo complicado y las razones pueden ser muy variadas incluso inimaginables. mimixmattxsora. Oneshot


.

.

_Amor Desembrujado_

- Mimí, terminamos- Dijo Matt con un rostro serio.

- ¿Qué? -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabia porque estaba pasando, incluso ella misma lo había visto pero aun así no soportaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Terminamos, lo nuestro ya no da para más.

- Matt ¿Por qué?- Sabía el porqué pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

- Estos meses he sido muy feliz pero no quiero seguir dañándote… Es mi último año en secundaria, cada vez tengo menos tiempo y nuestras contantes peleas me hace pensar que lo mejor es que nos alejemos.

- Matt sabes que no es así – No aguantaba que ocultara lo que había causado esto – yo siempre fui feliz contigo aunque no tuvieras tiempo, aunque nos viéramos una vez a la semana. Sé que paliamos pero siempre fueron por cosas insignificantes – Sus lagrimas amenazaban con caer otra vez, tenía que decirle lo que había visto- Matt te vi con Sora, te vi besando a Sora en la sala de ensayo.

Matt mantuvo fija la mirada en su ex novia, lo había visto y aun así estaba con él. Hace un mes Sora frecuentaba los ensayos de su grupo, se llevaban bien y compartían las mismas motivaciones, estaba aprendiendo a tocar teclado y él estaba ahí para acompañarla. Su relación de amistad paso poco a poco a amor y necesidad de estar juntos. Si bien quería a Mimí ella no le satisfacía completamente, la relación que en un comienzo fue perfecta, se deterioro en el último tiempo como si de un día para otro su "amor eterno" desapareciera. El cariño que sentía por ella era solo de amiga y un día hace una semana Sora se le declaro y él correspondió sus sentimientos besando sus cálidos labios.

- Matt yo te amo… y no me importa que hayas besado a Sora – Las palabras de Mimí eran sinceras, su mirada lo demostraba.

- No sabía que me habías visto - ¿Cómo podía decirle que ya no la amaba? No quería lastimarla.

- Matt… ya no me quieres ¿Es eso? – Como dolían esas palabras, como un puñal atravesaban su pecho. Miró los ojos azules de Matt y antes de que respondiera supo que su amor se había acabado - ¿Amas a Sora?

- No es que no te quiera pero ya no es lo mismo- ¿Por qué ella podía saberlo todo solo con mirar a los ojos? – Sora me ha hecho compañía y descubrí que ella es una persona especial. Lo siento mucho.

- Sabia que ella estaba enamorada de ti y desde el día en que comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos esperaba que esto ocurriera – cada palabra dicha partía su corazón.

Sora era su mejor amiga y días antes de que empezara su relación le confesó su secreto, esperaba el momento para declararle a Matt su amor pero ella, Mimí ya lo había hecho recibiendo una 

respuesta positiva. Era solo cosa de tiempo, Sora confesaría su amor por él tarde o temprano, cosa que demoro siete meses.

- Mimí yo no quiero que sufras, las cosas simplemente no resultaron y…

- Matt no te preocupes lo entiendo- dijo interrumpiéndolo- Bueno creo que no tenemos más que hablar. Ojala seas muy feliz con ella y por favor no la hagas sufrir, no lo merece.

Dicho eso último la chica le dio la espalda y caminó decidida, alejándose del joven que la miraba sin entender nada, la actitud que tomo fue la que menos esperaba. Largos minutos pasaron mientras el joven intentaba comprender la reacción de la muchacha, esa comprensión no podía esperarse de ella y eso era lo que más lo perturbaba.

Mimí llegó a su casa, subiendo inmediatamente a su habitación. Todo había acabado y tenía que aceptarlo, el amor que creía haber conseguido en esos meses no era más que una simple ilusión de un embrujo sacado de un libro de magia blanca, que en ese momento sobre el velador estaba abierto en la pagina del ritual que había escogido para ganarse el cariño de Matt: "¿Cómo conseguir el amor de una persona? El amor que usted tanto anhela de esa persona será exclusivamente para ti siguiendo este ritual una noche de luna llena". No creía en los rituales ni en cosas espirituales o esotéricas pero solo por curiosidad lo había hecho y, por lo visto los resultados eran los esperados, incluso el ritual para deshacer el conjuro anterior había demostrado que el amor de Matt era un sueño inalcanzable para ella, Mimí Tachikawa. Su amor no era correspondido, Matt quería a Sora y eso lo sabía cuando decidió intervenir con magia sus sentimientos.

Envuelta en la oscuridad y en la soledad de ese momento, Mimí lloró amargamente sobre su almohada, conciliando el sueño entre lágrimas y pensamientos de un amor que nunca fue real.

.

.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado esta nueva historia, que se me ocurrio anoche cuando estaba apunto de dormir... Espero sus comentarios, criticas, etc**

**xau!**

**•Emily•**


End file.
